Retail customers often frequent stores in which they are likely to receive personalized customer service. In nearly all retail outlets, a customer is unknown to the clerk or customer service representative serving them until the customer makes his or her purchase, at which time the clerk or cashier may learn the customer's name from the customer's credit or debit card. When a retailer is able to engage its customers more personally, the customers are likely to spend more time and money with the retailer. This increase in sales may occur during the present transaction as well as encourage future purchases from the retailer.